monster_rancherfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 73: The Final Battle
The Final Battle is the season finale of Season 3, the series finale and the seventy-third overall episode of the Monster Rancher anime series. It aired in Japan on September 30, 2001. Synopsis After rescuing Holly's father, the gang waits for him to awaken. Then, the Mystery Disk gets stolen by General Durahan, who becomes possessed by Moo. In the end, Durahan and his team help the gang destroy Moo forever. Full Recap After rescuing Holly's father, the gang waits for him to awaken. Genki encourages Holly that his memory will back. But Tiger felt that it would be best that his memory not returned at all. Holly also said that he will horrified by his memories when Moo took over his body. Other monsters agreed, but Genki said that was ridiculous, as bot Holly and her father will not happy with this. Suezo then ask what will they do with Moo's disc as that it is dangerous. Tiger suggests to destroy it, but Genki thinks it's a bad idea as Moo's soul will be released in the process. He then thinks about an alternative idea to seal it. Suddenly, the disc and the stone are grabbed by Weed's tendrils. General Durahan appears, and reveals that he will use Moo's Mystery Disc and the Magic Stone so that he may harness Moo's strength as his own. Genki warns them abut the danger that they may unleashed. But Poison, Weed, Mum Mew and Gobi launched all-out attacks, and escapes. The Searchers then give pursuit to shrine that they likely used. Poison, Weed, Mum Mew, and Gobi prepare to fuse Durahan with Moo's essence. Just then, the Searchers arrives, and Weed orders Pison, MumMew and Gobi to deal with them. However, the Searchers launch their all-out attack, and throw the three to Weed, and in process destroyed the Shrine Controller. This causes Durahan to shout, "NOOOOOO!!!!!", as he is overwhelmed by Moo's soul. The evil soul launches electricity to Durahan's minion, and fuses into a powerful, armor-clad, scarlet warrior called Ruby Knight. He then attacks the Searchers, launches them out of the shrine. Genki tells Holly to get her father away, but as she tries to doing so, her father goes to the battle, as he is attracted by Moo's presence and finally sees the monster. Despite the gang's best efforts, all their attacks fail to make a dent in this new monster, and he appears invincible. As the Ruby Knight taunts them, Holly's father clutches his head and screams in pain, as he regains his memories. As he finally remembers everything, he embraces his daughter, after being separated for years. The Searchers, however, are unable to gain the upper hand, even with energy beams that manifests from their courage. Holly’s father then turns on Moo, realizing that Durahan’s teammates are suffering the same fate as he had before. Holly tries to persuade him to leave as Moo is too dangerous to deal with. He knows that Moo is powerful, but he vowed to destroy him, as he wants to redeem himself and prevent another chaos and terror engulf entire world once again. Unfortunately, Moo is too powerful and corners him. Moo encourages them to surrender with hatred, but Genki says that courage is more powerful than hatred. So Moo engulfs everyone in darkness. They are brought inside the heart of the evil soul, and see that the evil soul, rather than being united with General Durahan, Poison, Weed, Mum Mew, and Gobi, is actually consuming them as Holly's father feared. Just then, he came up with an idea; as Moo’s power is on par with the Phoenix’s, they need the Phoenix’s soul to destroy Moo’s soul to overcome the darkness. Using their powers, the gang creates the Phoenix to fight Moo's soul - and both souls fights. But Moo temporary gains the upper hand as it coils around Phoenix, until Phoenix frees itself along with Durahan and his team. Angered, Moo blasts them with a lightning, but Phoenix protects them. Durahan questions why phoenix protect them and the Searchers help them. Genki reveals that hatred is weaker than courage and whether they enemies of not is not matter. Mum Mew understands what Genki mean. Then Genki and everyone merges with Phoenix's soul, empowered it, and eventually destroyed Moo's soul with a powerful strike by crashing itself to Moo. Eventually, everyone returns to the real world, and Poison rejoices as her Baddie crest is gone. While both Weed and Durahan are shocked and happy as they have their bodies restored thanks to Phoenix. While Phoenix's soul split once again into Mocchi, Tiger, Golem, Hare and Suezo, Holly has to help her father stand, exhausted as he used his power for the final battle. What was left from Moo flies to the skies and is destroyed into sparks of light that purify the remaining Baddies and restores lands that were once destroyed. All of the heroes see the sunset, for a brand new day. Featured Characters *The Searchers *Holly's Father *General Durahan *Mum Mew (Anime) *Poison (Anime) *Gobi (Anime) *Captain Weed *Master Moo *The Phoenix *Ruby Knight (Anime) Featured Monsters *Suezo *Mocchi *Golem *Hare *Tiger Trivia *In the Japanese version, when possessed by Moo, Durahan seemed to retain his control before Moo inside him started to take over in the middle of his rant in taunting the Searchers and Holly's father, whereas in the English version, Moo possessed Durahan straight away upon his Ruby Knight form being completed before attacking the Searchers. *In the Japanese version, it's revealed that Genki, who just returned to Earth, learned how to return to Pangaea and vice versa, and to his surprise, Mocchi was revealed to know the same thing. Although, for unexplained reasons, the monsters' presence on Earth can only perceived by both Genki and children, as adults seem unable to see him. This scene, however, was cut out in the English version. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3